Free to Hug Me
by followmedown97
Summary: Sasuke is called out of class, and isn't seen for the rest of the day. But after school, Naruto spots him, and decides to follow him. What happens?


_**Hello! I am going through and re-righting all of my stories at he moment, trying very hard to rid myself of writers-block. Anyway, here it goes, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Free to Hug Me**

I never thought I would actually happen, Sasuke is actually hugging me.

How did this happen? Well, it all started early this morning at Konoha High School.

**Earlier That Morning**

Iruka was talking to the class about something, and I really should pay attention, but I can't, something's bugging me. I've got a feeling something is going to happen today, whether it's good ot bad, I don't know, I just know something is going to happen.

There was a knock on the class room door, and Iruka went to talk to these two men. They were wearing black, and talking very seriously to him, though they were all whispering.

A moment later, Iruka turned back to us, looking grim.

"Sasuke Uchiha," He paused, looking up at him with sad eyes. "Please leave with these men." I looked over at Sasuke, who nodded before gathering his stuff, and briskly walking to the door. There were cheers of 'good-bye Sasuke', but I just stared.

I looked to my friend Kiba, "I wonder what that was all about."

"I don't know." He said, his face scrunched up in confusion.

The rest of that day Sasuke wasn't present, and I got worried and spent the rest of the day wondering what happened.

Finally the end of the day arrived and it was time to go, I waved goodbye to all of my friends and headed to my apartment building.

On my way, I saw Sasuke walking to who knows were.

I, Naruto Uzumaki, decided to follow him with my awesome Ninja skills.

Sasuke spent and hour walking around town, looking around, and checking his phone. As I followed him, I began to grow more worried, this didn't seem like Sasuke, my best friend.

Suddenly, he turned, heading down a ally-way that lead to an abandoned building, he didn't stop though, he headed in, and up.

I continued to follow him all the way up to the roof.

When I reached the roof, Sasuke was looking up at the sky, watching the sun set and the stars come out.

"S-Sasuke?" I called out, though not loudly, he still heard it, and his hands shot up to rub his face before he turned around to face me.

He seemed to relax slightly when he saw me. "Oh hey Naruto." He said struggling to keep him composer.

"What happened?" I asked, slowly stepping forward.

"Nothing," He said coldly, but his tears started to build up again, and he turned away.

"Bull shit." I say, "Just tell me teme."

He was quite for a minute.

"Sasuke, I'm, I, uh, I'm not going to force you to tell me, but I wont leave you alone, I followed you here didn't I?" He turned back to me, staring at me, giving me a calculating look.

He sighed, looking down at the ground. "My…My parents died."

I was shocked, he actually opened up to me, and showed raw emotion in his voice, though he probably hadn't meant to, it was still there. The complete and utter sadness. He sounded as though he needed a hug.

"Hey Sasuke?" He looked over at me, his eye brows arched in question."I just wanted you to know, if you ever need it, you're free to hug me." I said, trying to show him that I knew how he felt, I had been there before. "I know what you're going through, I went through it years ago, when I was five, I'm just saying, back then I really could have used someone to hug, and I thought you felt the same is all." I said, fidgeting slightly. I had never talked about this with anyone before, and to do it now, with Sasuke, it made me nervous. I gave a brief nod, before turning back to the exit.

"N...Naruto?" His voice was soft, and unsure.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around, only to feel strong arms wrap around me. I blinked, Sasuke was actually hugging me, I'd never thought, in my wildest dreams that he would hug me. I blushed, being in his embrace felt nice, I felt at home, and slowly, I wrapped my arms around him, returning the embrace.

"Thank you," He said, burring his face in the crook of my neck.

"Anytime you need it, Sasuke." He nodded.

"I might need it a lot." I smiled.

"As I said, anytime." He pulled away, looking into my eyes, before resting his forehead against mine.

"Anytime."

**-END**

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this more than the first, I feel like this makes more sense than the last version. Anywho, thank you for reading.**_

_**~FMD**_


End file.
